An electric unicycle is a means of transport driven by electric power and controlled by a self-balancing capacity. In the rapid development of society today, traffic jams have become common phenomena in many large and medium-sized cities. A fashionable and convenient electric unicycle makes people enjoy the lighter moments of shuttling in the downtown and a quick and convenient commute. The electric unicycle is a new generation of energy-saving, environmentally-friendly and portable means of transport. When being charged for 3 to 4 hours, the electric unicycle can travel 15 to 30 kilometers, quite convenient for a short travel, and it can replace bus and subway. The electric unicycle, having a small and exquisite body and being convenient to carry, can be directly put into a trunk of a car, to be carried to home or office. In the context of increasingly serious environmental pollution, the electric unicycle, as a new type of environmentally-friendly means of transport, promotes the life concept of green travel and low-carbon environmental protection.
Most of the existing electric unicycles are stabilized at front and back through a gyroscope (the gyroscope refers to an angular motion detection device wherein an angular momentum sensitive housing of a high-speed revolving body rotates on one or two axes orthogonal to its own rotation axis, relative to an inertia space), but cannot realize balance in left and right directions, and during the operation process, left and right balance is maintained only by controlling the body, which is not very easy to control for a beginner. In order to address the problem of balance in the left and right directions, such an electric unicycle appears in the market: it comprises a wheel, a stander and pedals provided at both left and right sides of a lower end of the stander, wherein the stander is further provided therein with a flywheel, a first motor, a second motor, a first gyroscope, a second gyroscope, a first accelerometer, a second accelerometer and a controller, which are located right above the wheel, wherein the first motor drives the wheel to rotate, the second motor drives the flywheel to rotate, the first gyroscope and the first accelerator are provided at a left side of the flywheel, the second gyroscope and the second accelerator are provided at a right side of the flywheel, all of the first gyroscope, the second gyroscope, the first accelerator and the second accelerator are used to measure an angle of the flywheel, and then the controller controls the flywheel to rotate according to the detected angle to realize left and right balance.
Although the above-mentioned electric unicycle can realize left and right balance to a certain extent, there are still the following defects: firstly, this type of unicycle has a complicated structure, and needs many gyroscopes and accelerators to be provided, increasing the operation load of the controller, and in order to be capable of accurately calculating and controlling the operation of the wheel and the flywheel, relatively higher requirements have to be put on performances of the controller, while the better the performances of the controller are, the higher the price is, therefore the cost of the product is invisibly increased. What's more important is that this type of unicycle controls the left and right balance through the flywheel provided right above the wheel, with the precondition that a gravity center of the flywheel and a gravity center of the wheel should be kept on the same straight line, so that better control can be realized. But in the process of practical use, the product structure will be loosed over time, and it is completely impossible to always keep the flywheel right above the wheel. Therefore, the left and right balancing function of the unicycle will gradually decrease as the using time is continuously increased.